Thiols have long been studied as radioprotective compounds, yet the mechanism of protection is still poorly understood. We have developed means by which the major cellular thiol, glutathione, can be either depleted or elevated and then access radiosensitivity. We have shown that glutathione is not a major protector for x-ray. Plans are to synthesize compounds varying in chemical structure that may provide radioprotection. The importance of separate thiol dependent detoxification enzymes versus general oxidative detoxification is being studied. The use of bacteria with great radiation sensitivity is being studied to determine the uniqueness of this model.